


The Five Times Sharon Raydor got Jealous and the One Time Andy Flynn got Green – Eyed

by AlexMel21



Series: The Spreadsheet Series [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Jealous!Sharon and Jealous!Andy fic the whole practically wrote over the chats :></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Five Times Sharon Raydor got Jealous and the One Time Andy Flynn got Green – Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> The Jealous!Sharon and Jealous!Andy fic the whole practically wrote over the chats :>

Sharon’s furious. It’s one of those days where the rule book is against her and the squad and currently; she’s allowed to be pissed off because the case is spiraling downwards without any help in sight.

 She huffs and walks briskly towards the murder room, her pumps making a clack-clack-clack sound, like she’s about to haul someone out of her way if that someone even tries to look at her in the eye. She’s that angry. She’s that nervous. She’s that tightly wound up and she just wants Andy because she hasn’t seen him for two days now and he’s…

 …In the murder room with the witness talking to him and they’re smiling at each other and the girl’s _in his personal space_ and she just brushed off something on Andy’s leather jacket and Andy’s smiling at her like…

 She feels something coil in her stomach and then she feels cold all over. Andy sees her and smiles again, this time directed to her. But the woman in front of him quickly catches his attention again, and Andy gives her his ears again.

 She feels the coiling in her tummy again.

 She wants the building to collapse on all of them.

 That’s what he’s been doing, he’s been with the witness… _is she the witness? But_ _where’s Lieutenant Provenza?_

 She isn’t micromanaging anything and everything that has to do with Andy; especially not now when she has to work with the rule book and the murder and the suspect that’s probably anywhere by now and she can’t—

 “Captain? Are you alright?”

 She blinks and whirls around, looking up to see a very concerned Amy Sykes staring at her and then her hands.

 She just promptly tore a folder into confetti-sized pieces as she sat on Amy’s chair. Her hands still trembling, she stands and runs her palm on her hair. She doesn’t remember the folder, the sitting on the chair or the fact that Andy’s now staring at her too, concern etched on his pretty boy face. And the witness _???_ is staring at her too.

 Everyone in the murder room’s staring at her.

 “Sharon?”

 She jerks, feeling a bit embarrassed. Suddenly, Andy’s kneeling on one knee in front of her, his eyes boring into hers, concern now blooming into full-on worried puppy face. He runs his warm palm on her trembling hands and she tries really hard to not move away.

  _Who’s she? Where were you yesterday you weren’t home you weren’t with Louie you weren’t anywhere I am worried sick and now you’re here smiling your **smile** to another woman and…hug me please I want to cry…_ She wants to tell him all of these things in her head and yet...

 Oh. Okay. She gets it now. Loophole in the rulebook. Oh. Okay.

 She stands up, making Andy stand up suddenly too, and turns on her heel, “Amy, I think I know how we could make the suspect come to us instead of running around to find him.”

 “Amy please call up Chief Taylor and Commander McGuinnis, please be at the conference room in 10 minutes.”

 And that was that. She feels the tight coil in her belly wind tighter but she’d rather focus her energies on finding a murderer than wanting the whole LAPD building to collapse on Andy.


End file.
